You Know Nothing
by EwanJamieMcLaughlin
Summary: (Part 3 of who knows) Penelope comes to visit Tracy Island, and things won't ever be the same. Tessa has a secret she's been trying to push away...and Penny makes Virgil an offer he cannot refuse.


"Scott! Where are you?! I need you in here_ right now!_" came Jeff Tracy's urgent voice.

Scott quickly jumped away from Tessa Highlander, his girlfriend for about a week now. "Coming dad!" He gave her an apologetic look, and ran inside. She remained by the pool, where they had just been sitting together. She watched the waves of the ocean, where she had washed up more than a month ago.

After she had washed up, it hadn't taken long for Scott to fall madly in love with her. She, in turn had fallen for him. It was strange because his father had forbidden the boys from viewing her as anything more than a partner. Obviously, they had ignored that. Mr. Tracy still did not know about them, and they hoped they could remain secret for awhile. It wouldn't be so bad if it were just Scott and Tessa, though.

But Virgil fell for her nearly the same time Scott did. Though Tessa returned his feelings, she chose Scott instead-something no one ever really understood. Not that anyone is choosing sides, it's just that...Virgil never gets the girl.

Anyway, as Scott rushed inside to his father's aid, Tessa got up, and slowly walked inside. When she got in, she immediately went over to John's room. Ever since John had returned home from space, they had become very close friends.

She knocked on the door. "Who's there?" John spoke up.

"Me."

"Me who?"

She smiled. "That's right."

"What's right?"

"Me who." This was their little ritual, which always annoyed anyone who happened to be around.

"That's what I want to know!"

"What's what you want to know?"

"Me _who_?"

"Yes exactly."Gordon walked by, looking totally annoyed.

"Exactly what?"

"Yes, exactly on a chain." Tin-tin shook her head.

"Yes, exactly what on a chain?!"

"No," she said.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Leave me alone!!!" He cried.

"Knock, knock..." She smiled.

"Come in, Tessa." He laughed.

She opened the door, and saw him sitting on his bed, closing a magazine.

"So, what's up?"

She sighed. "Why can't me and Scott have a 'normal' relationship?"

John smiled. "Define 'normal'."

She rolled her eyes. "Like being able to talk openly around others in the same house."

"Well, good luck with that. It's a _luxury_ that only Tin-tin and Alan seem to have."

Tessa smiled. "Honestly, why should _they_ be able to . . .be open about their relationship, when I can't be open about mine?"

John shrugged. "Well . . . they've been together awhile . . ."

"That shouldn't matter."

John looked over at her. "Honestly? For some reason or another, my father decided that we weren't allowed to date you."

Tessa hit him with his own pillow. "I know _that! _"

"Yes, well, he never did that to Tin-tin. Of course, Tin-tin wasn't really his responsibility. She's Kyrono's."

"I see. So what you're saying is that I can't let anyone know-besides you boys, obviously-that I'm seeing Scott because I'm your father's responsibility?" She was confused.

John could see that. "Okay, let's put it this way-speaking hypothetically of course-say that Dad says okay to this. Then say, you and Scott end-up breaking up-badly. Over something stupid. Things could get awkward."

She nodded. "Good point. But there isn't really much choice, if, say-speaking hypothetically, of course-I want to get married in my future. There's _no one_ else."

"Touché."

"And it wasn't really my fault that I washed up here."

"But you did agree to stay here. Therefore...?"

She spoke sarcastically. "Therefore I no longer have a life."

John pointed to her jokingly. "Precisely."

"Honestly? What if say, me and Scott _are_ meant for each other? What if we decide to get married? Or what if, say, we decide to break up mutually, without a big fight and be friends?"

"There's an idea. Though, Dad always seems to play that one down."

She sighed. "We've been talking in circles. Exactly what are my chances of being 'allowed' to date Scott?"

John thought for a second. "Let's put it this way: the day Alan gets to fly solo, Dad will let you date Scott."

"Great."

"Tell you what: if you could convince Dad without letting him know you went behind his back and decided to date Scott anyway, you probably have a fair shot."

"Great!" She seemed more optimistic.

"Yeah, but Dad is very intuitive...it's harder than it seems. And the fact that you went behind his back...well, that's not gonna help things."

"Great." She had lost the enthusiasm

"Great,"he mimicked. She just stuck out her tongue.

They talked for a bit more about various things, like, say what she should wear when she confronted Mr. Tracy-_if_ she confronted Mr. Tracy. Then there was the whole, "Man, I wasn't even around when you came, and I can see how much you guys like each other . . . how is it Dad can't?" idea.

She left, and decided to go play checkers with Gordon. Gordon never got the girl either, sadly, and Tessa felt sorry for him...though, she didn't really _want_ to be the girl he got. She just played chess and/or checkers, or whatever else they could find.

Virgil sat at the piano, watching carefully everything going on around him.

_Just once, I want what my brothers have..._came his thoughts.

Neither Scott nor the boys' father were in the room. It was curious, as Jeff had asked to talk to Scott more than half an hour ago. It had to be something important. Their discussions were usually brief, to the point, and quite important.

Suddenly, a hand landed upon Virgil's shoulder, causing him to hit a very sour note. Everyone jumped.

Scott did not move his hand, but gave Virgil a very worried look, then shot Tessa the same one. Jeff Tracy walked in the door.

"I have an announcement to make." Jeff's voice was strong and powerful.

Tessa sucked in her breathe, _He knows...I'm dead._

"After much consideration, I have decided that we haven't seen much of Lady Penelope lately, and so I've invited her to the island."

Tessa sighed in relief. Scott looked happy at her reaction. He was a much better actor than her.

"So, what took so long?" Virgil asked.

"Lady Penelope had company. She had to deal with them before talking to us."

"Right..."Virgil turned back to the piano.

"You know what? That would be checkmate." Tessa smiled at Gordon.

"You are evil."

"I know." She smiled. "So, exactly who is Lady Penelope?"

Gordon looked at her, perplexed. "Didn't anyone ever explain to you?"

She rolled her eyes. "When I first came to the island, Alan gave me some lame answer about being your father's friend. That was _before_ I found out about IR. Now, what's the _real_ answer?"

"Basically, she's one of Dad's friends from the F. A. B.-Federal Agents Bureau-and she's also our London Agent. She helps with missions."

She nodded. "Interesting..."

"She's a really nice Lady . . . though, she's kind of afraid of mice."Gordon smiled.

"I definitely want to hear the full story on that one." She smiled.

"Virgil's the one to ask. He was the one who 'saved her'."

She laughed. "I'll make note of that."

Virgil played that night to his heart's content.

But Tessa did not come.

He played the song he had written about her. He had finally entitled it, "The Other".

He had played a few others she had seemed to enjoy.

But still she had not come. Virgil felt that he had truly lost her now. He packed away his music, in a small compartment, and began to make his way back to his room.

_Maybe it's time to let go,_ he thought.

_Maybe._ He walked away with no intention of returning soon.

Tessa woke up early that morning, and ran outside to the balcony. Scott was waiting.

"Hey,"he said, kissing her forehead. "how did you know that I'd be here?"

She smiled. "You've been out here _every_ morning since Mr. Tracy announced that he was inviting Lady Penelope."

"You can stop calling him Mr. Tracy." He held her.

"What would you have me call him?"

"Well . . ."

"Look, I'm not calling him 'Dad'. . . that would just be creepy. And I was taught never to call adults by their first name," she said mockingly.

"Tess, _we're_ adults...are you going to start calling me 'Mr. Tracy', too?"

She shook her head. "Of course not . . . Mr. Tracy."

"Miss. Highlander."

She smiled. "Mr. Tracy . . ."she said as though weighing the effect of the word. "Sounds like my old gym teacher."

He just laughed, and kissed her. "Tess?"

"Scott?"

"How is it you are best friends with John? You two couldn't be more different."

"How is that?"

"He's just . . . a loner."

"So? You're not exactly Mr. Popular either."

"That's not what I mean. You two just . . .well, right after you met, you two became instant friends. It took us, like, a month just to be able to admit we liked each other . . ."

She stepped back, laughing. She couldn't believe it! "You're jealous!"

He turned away. "I am not."

"You are! I don't believe it! Jealous of your own brother!" She laughed.

"I am not!" he exclaimed defensively.

"Lower your voice! We don't want . . . _your father_. . .out here investigating. Besides, there's nothing to be jealous of. John and I are just really good friends."

"Right."

She was shocked. "You don't believe me?"

"Tess, you spend more time with _him_ than you do with me!"

"That's because I'm 'allowed' to talk to him! What do you think we talk about?! Most of the time, we just sit around talking about you! You know, maybe if you talked to your father, we _would_ be able to date each other!"

He looked beaten. "You're right. I'm sorry. Maybe I could talk to Dad . . . but you do realize that, by going behind his back and dating you anyway, he's going to be less willing."

"So don't tell him."

"Well, yeah, but Dad's smart. He'll realize something is up."

"I'll still be here. He can't get rid of me. And he's not going to toss his son out. We can still see each other, with or without his approval. Besides, you said it yourself-you're an _adult_. You should be able to make your own decisions."

He kissed her. "That's what I love about you." She smiled in return.

"So, she's coming tomorrow?" Tessa asked John for the umpteenth time.

"_Yes_. _Don't worry._ She's a _nice_ lady!! Now, can we _please_ get back to our game of Parcheesi?" John replied, exasperated.

She rolled the dice, and moved her two pieces individually, and very slowly, counted the tiles aloud, and individually.

"One . . . two . . . three . . . next mover. One . . . Two . . . three . . . four . . . your turn." She smiled at his annoyance.

"You are the single most annoying person I know," he said genuinely as he rolled.

She brought her elbow down in a display of victory. "Yes! I beat Alan!"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, _second_-most annoying."

She snapped her finger, and shook her head. "Darn. I guess I'll just have to work harder."

He shook his head. "So, what was that little spat you and Scott had this morning on the balcony about?"

She looked frightful. "You heard that? Does that mean Jeff heard it?!"

"No, no. Dad was in his room. I was in the kitchen, getting coffee."

"Like you need it."

"Not the point. What was it about?"

She blushed. "Lovers' quarrel."

"Right. So, what was this 'Lovers' quarrel' about?"

She made a zipper motion against her lips.

"Fine. Then I win."

"You disgust me."

"Then why do you hang out with me?"

She shrugged. "Gotta have a best friend when Alan isn't around."

He smiled. "I'll take it. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

She smiled. Then he asked, "So, who's the better pal, me or Alan?" and she hit him with a pillow.

Tessa paced back and forth in the foyer. Scott tried countless times to calm her down.

"Tess it's _okay_-she's a nice lady." He held her arms and looked her in the eye.

"But what if she doesn't like me? I've never met a _Lady_ before!" Tessa was so nervous, it was a wonder she wasn't shaking.

"Look, _she doesn't care_." Scott looked around at the rest of the room for help.

Virgil got up to help his needy brother. "Look, Tess, Scott's right-she doesn't really care that she's a 'Lady'. She's much happier being an agent. She was especially happy when she was on the FAB."

She had a puzzled look on her face. "The FAB?"

"Federal Agents Bureau," he explained.

"Right. Okay." She then looked over at Penelope's portrait for awhile. She seemed almost shell-shocked for a minute, but then a grin spread across her face, much as that of someone who has just realised something that was right in front of them the whole time. Scott let go of her.

A buzz sounded in the air. "That would be Penelope's plane." Jeff smiled.

The group looked out the window, and saw a plane in the near distance, preparing to land on Thunderbird 2's runway. It was how visitors got on and off the island: using a plane, and landing in "Virgil's" runway.

The plane landed and Tess's smile grew to an evil smirk and she watched Penelope get out. The plane was parked in a siding, so that-if by any chance she was needed-Thunderbird 2 could get out.

Scott went outside to meet her. Tessa just stood back, near Jeff's desk, out of the way.

Soon Scott returned with Penelope, helping Parker-her butler-carry her bags. Jeff got up to great her. "Penny! How are you?"

The combination of her proper English accent and her sophisticated pink dress made her seem like a perfect, flawless women. "I'm fine, Jeff. How are you boys?"

All the boys grinned, as if to say "Just fine".

Then Tessa stepped out. She still had that evil grin on her face. Only now, she had added her hands to her hips, complimenting her long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans.

Jeff Tracy seemed so happy, not noticing her expression. "Penny, you remember the girl I told you about? Our wash-up? This is Tessa Highlander. Tess, this is Lady Pen-"

"We've met." Tessa never looked anywhere but at Penny.

Penny looked to her for the first time, and her expression went stone cold. "You."

"You." Tessa cocked her head and strolled around Penelope, hands behind her back, as if interrogating her. "So, Miss. Penny, _how are things?_" Her voice was antagonizing.

The boys were confused, and on edge. They knew a fight was coming.

Penelope's voice was equally antagonizing. "Good. _You?"_

"Oh, I'll _live_."

Penny's voice was clam. "This is childish."

Suddenly Tessa exploded. "_This_ is childish?! _This is childish?!_ You call this childish? How about spreading around rumours about me just because I got voted 'best dressed'?"

Penny exploded back. "How about not respecting the fact that _some of us_ were graduating at the regular time?!"

"You just didn't get that I was home schooled!"

"Oh, I got it! You just kept throwing it in my face that you were in _my grade_!"

"You were jealous!"

"You just liked to rub it in, and I got ticked!"

"Oh, really?! You just couldn't stop rubbing it in that you could _afford clothes_ for schools without uniforms!"

"I did no such thing!"

Tess laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" The guys all stepped back, simultaneously, out of fear.

"Bring it on!"

"Gladly!" The both lunged at each other. From somewhere in the room a cry of "Meow!" was heard (likely from John, as Alan was in space). Fortunately, Scott and Jeff restrained the two ladies.

"Ladies! STOP IT!!" Jeff's voice boomed, "Can we stay civilized for more than _few_ minutes?"

Penny and Tessa calmed. "Now, what exactly is the story here?" Jeff asked.

Penny looked at her. "Let the _youngest_ go first," she said, drawing out the word "youngest".

Tessa glared at her. "I was home schooled before we moved to England. Since I could work on my own, at my own pace, I went through grades faster than most children. When we got to England, my mother could afford to send me to a public school. When I got there, I was in the same grade as Penny. She was bitter that I was younger. We never really got along."

Jeff turned. "Penny?"

"With pleasure. I was at the height of the school. Then she came, and flaunted her age like it was the Purple Heart. It was annoying. Words were said that are regrettable. That's all."

Jeff spoke calmly. "Okay. Now, are we all understood?"

Tessa was calmer. "It's as good as it's gonna get."

Penny spoke. "I can accept that." Tessa just stared stonily. Then she turned and went into her room. Across the room, John and Gordon laughed silently as Virgil made a gesture with his hand like a cat striking.

Virgil was playing the piano. He wasn't quite sure why. Maybe he wasn't ready to give up.

Tessa floated into the dark room like a ghost.

Virgil stopped playing in mid-note. "I'd almost given up on you."

She smiled. "You had every right to."

He stood up, towering over her, with a good half foot or so.

"Why are you with Scott?" he asked, bravely.

She sighed and looked down. "I don't know anymore . . ."

She touched her shoulder. "What about me?"

She smiled. "I know exactly how I feel about you."

He smiled, then, simultaneously, both of them leaned in for that kiss.

And, simultaneously, both of them woke up.

When Tessa awoke, she was distressed by an old saying she'd heard when she was little.

_A Dream is a wish your heart makes . . . _

Was Virgil up? More importantly, she reminded herself, was Scott up?

She pulled on her housecoat. She made her way to the foyer. Scott wasn't there.

But Virgil was. He wasn't playing, though. He was just sitting on the sofa, with a cup of coffee, staring into space.

She sat down next to him. He stayed where he was, seeming not to have noticed her, but she could tell he was nervous.

"I had a dream about you," they both said at the same time.

Tess grinned. "I wonder if it was the same dream . . ."

He smiled, somewhat, now looking at her. "Me too."

"In mine, you were playing, and I came in. You said you'd almost given up on me, and asked-"

"-why you were with Scott . . ."he finished. "Strange . . . I've never had the same dream as anyone before."

"Me neither. Was there any truth to it?" she asked boldly.

"What do you think?"

She looked serious. "Virgil, I'm seeing Scott. You _know_ that."

"But does he know you've been seeing me at night?"

"I haven't been recently."

"But you've wanted to."

"It's not the same thing." He shrugged.

She got up. "I'll see you in the morning."

"There's not much point in going back to bed." He took a sip of coffee.

She turned back to him. "Why is that?"

He smiled. "It _is_ morning." The sun was rising over Tracy Island.

They stayed there for awhile, making small talk. She told him some of the stories about her and Penny. Some of the better stories. None came from what had been dubbed "The Cheese-whiz semester".

Scott was first to come in. When he saw her, he looked relieved. When he saw her with Virgil, he looked jealous.

"You weren't in bed. I was searching for you."

Her smile faded slightly. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Besides, it was already close to the time I get up, so I just stayed up. Virgil was up about the same time I was."

He smiled falsely. "Oh, okay." She smiled at him.

Virgil got up. "Want some coffee, Scott?" Scott nodded, and Virgil left. Scott and Tessa sat down together.

Scott looked at her seriously. "I'm going to ask my father if I can see you when he gets up."

Tessa was happy. She looked like a kid at Christmas. "Really? Scott, that's great!"

He smiled. "I know. And I'm glad you're pleased."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He just kissed her. Virgil returned with the coffee, and practically gagged. He turned around and went back to the kitchen. He was only half-surprised when Scott never showed up for the coffee. He was also grossed-out by it too.

Scott looked out the window, overlooking the pool, where his brothers and his girlfriend were. He wanted to be down there more than they would ever know. He looked tough, but deep down he was scared of his father, and what he could do.

_Speak of the devil_, thought Scott as his father came in.

"Scott," he said, seeming surprised, "why aren't you with your brothers and Tessa?"

_Now or never,_ he thought. "I had to talk to you about something."

Mr. Tracy took a huge swig of his coffee. "Yes?"

Scott took a deep breathe. "I want to date Tessa." Nothing like the direct approach.

Mr. Tracy choked on his coffee. "_Excuse me?_" he coughed.

Scott was firm. "I want to date Tessa."

Mr. Tracy folded his arms. "I think we've already had a discussion about this, Scott. And the answer is still no." He began to walk away.

Scott wasn't mad. He was ticked-off. "Well why the heck not?!"

Mr. Tracy turned back, surprised by his son's yelling.

Scott continued. "Why not?! For crying out loud, Dad, I don't see a problem! You let Alan see Tin-tin, so why can't I see Tessa?! I'm your eldest, and he's your youngest! Who's more responsible? The rugrat who just graduated a couple of years ago or me?!"

Jeff sighed. "Sit down, Scott."

"I'll stand."

"Fine." He sat his cup of coffee down, looking at it as though it was evil. "I need to tell you a few things." Mr. Tracy sighed. He wasn't sure where to begin. "Look, Scott. I'm not stupid. I'm not out of touch. I have eyes. I've seen the way you look at her, and the way the rest of your brothers look at her. I know you're not the only one who sees her not as a college but as an . . . an _interest_."

Scott was shocked. Someone else interested in Tessa? How could he have been so blind? "_Who?_"

Jeff waved in an off-handed gesture. "It doesn't matter. The point is there is already jealousy between you boys. There's one reason. Another: what if you two break-up? Awkwardness will follow."

"Dad. Be reasonable. My brothers are all _big boys_, they know how to handle jealousy. And, dad, _I'm_ _a_ _big boy_. If we break-up, I'll just keep calm through it all."

"Fine." He picked the coffee back up. "Now, for the big reason. If you're ever in serious danger on a mission-which by the way, is practically everyday-she'll be worried. She'll _die_ if you die. If she gets on a mission and the same thing happens to her, you'll likely do the same thing. If you're on the same mission, and one of you gets in trouble, the other will likely want to risk the mission and themselves to save the other. See why Tin-tin and Alan rarely go on missions together?"

Scott did not look amused. "Dad, there's something else. I can hear it in the way you speak-you're covering."

He looked stern. "I am not, Scott."

"Dad, you cannot pull one over on me. I've known you longer than any of my brothers. I know how you act when you have a secret."

Jeff looked equally ticked. "Scott, I'll tell you again: _I do not have a secret._"

"Dad! Just tell me what it is!"

Jeff slammed the coffee back on the table so hard, it spilled with a tidal wave of caffeine. He exploded, almost literally. "Look, Scott!! _I am your father, therefore I do not need a reason!_ What I say GOES!! Now get out of my sight!!"

Scott had a look as though he was a deer caught in the eyes of a hunter as he ran out of the room faster than his legs had ever carried him.

Jeff Tracy sighed, as he watched his eldest son run. He turned to clean up the mess with a handkerchief.

He thought to himself as he wiped the coffee, _How much longer can I keep this act up?_

Scott grabbed his swimsuit, changed quickly, and ran. When he arrived at the pool panting, Tessa was the first to ask, "So, how did it go?"

His eyes widened. "First of all, didn't you hear the yelling?"

They all nodded. "We had hoped it was a joke; Dad never yells like that." Virgil had glided next to Tess.

"Oh, yes he does. He's _very_ capable, believe me. But it was only after I accused him of hiding something. He yelled, he told me to get out. Tess, is there something you're not telling us?"

She looked surprised. "Not that I can recall."

"Okay, then, it's settled. How about I tell him that no matter what he may say, I'm still going to go out with you?"

She smiled. "Why didn't you tell him that in the first place?"

He jumped in the pool, and kissed her as a response. She laughed as the rest of the brothers splashed them and shouted things like "Get a room!" and "Too much information!" at them.

Virgil led the crowd.

Penny came out then. "What's all the commotion?" She saw Tessa in Scott's arms. "Did I miss something here?"

Scott seemed to be mesmerized by Tessa, looking nowhere else. "Yes, Penny. Could you please get my father?" Penelope was shocked. She was never called 'Penny' by any of the boys. He tore his gaze away from Tess, and looked at her. "I'll be right back." He left to go get changed.

They both left. Penny returned with Jeff just after Scott returned in jeans and a t-shirt, just a few minutes later.

Jeff turned to him. "You wanted to see me Scott."

Scott put his hands in his pockets, with something tucked under his arm. Though he seemed nervous, his voice never faltered. "Dad, your opinion really matters to me in all things. But if you can't give me at least one good reason why I can't date Tessa, then you need to know that we've been dating for two weeks now anyway and I don't plan to stop anytime soon."

There was a chorus of "Ooh"s from the pool.

Jeff was firm. He looked beyond mad though. "Scott, I've told you before, you cannot date her."

Scott forced himself to do something very hard next. "Dad, I know there has to be something you're hiding. Something important about Tessa. But if you can't even tell your own son what it is, and give him a reason not to date her, then I'm done."

Dozens of eyes widened. "Done what, Scott?"

He threw a bundle of silver and blue fabric at his father's feet. "If you won't let us-and yes, this applies to my brothers too- if you can't let us make our own decisions, then you're going to have to find someone else to fly Thunderbird One."

Jaws dropped. Everything was silent. The waves seemed to stop rolling. Time seemed to stop altogether.

Jeff stared at the bundle at his feet. Tin-tin had come up behind him. She yelled. "Scott Tracy! You know _nothing_ of this!! You have no idea what you're doing here! You know nothing! _Nothing._"

All eyes shifted from the uniform to Tin-tin-except Jeff's.

Scott looked appalled, as did the rest-well, except Penny, who had known nothing of this. "You told this big humongous secret to the hired-help's daughter, and not to one of your _five_ sons?" Jeff looked up.

Kyrono was behind his daughter. "I told her. And I told Mr. Tracy. I wasn't sure of this until I went on that trip last month, and checked."

Tin-tin looked in tears. "She's . . . she's . . ."

"What?!" came everyone's voice.

Tin-tin burst out in tears then. "She's my cousin." The truth was barely a whisper.

Tess gulped, and went wide-eyed. All the brothers were shocked, except Scott.

Scott still looked appalled. "So? She's Kyrono's niece. Who cares?"

Jeff picked up the uniform. "Don't you see, Scott?" his voice was tiny, not tough at all, "She's the daughter of the Hood-the spy out to get us."

Scott's eyes widened.

Mr. Tracy extended the uniform to him. "I think you'll need this."

Scott went into tiny, hysterical laughter. "No, it can't be. You're father died, you said."

Tessa looked down. "It can and is, Scott. My father died in a plane crash-no body was found. My mom cut off contact with his side of the family. He used to call himself 'the Hood' as a joke. I was little, and barely remember any of his family." She looked up at Scott, and tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry, Scott," she sobbed, "I never knew . . . I never meant for his family to hurt you."

Scott grabbed the uniform and ran. The others soon left Tessa alone crying by the pool.

Scott slammed the door behind him. Of course, no one was here to hear him yet. But he was so hurt and angry, it didn't matter.

_How could she?! We told her everything, _everything

Scott tried to calm himself down. It was no use. He threw his uniform in his closet.

_This _can't _be happening . . ._

He sat on his bed, his face buried in his hands. He mentally replayed the conversation in his head, tears streaming down his face.

_. . . My cousin . . ._

_. . .Daughter of the Hood . . ._

A picture of her saddened danced in front of his eyes.

_I'm sorry . . . never knew . . . never meant for his family to hurt you . . ._

He lay back on his bed, crying.

And ignoring the one clue in front of him.

Tessa came up through the door no one used. She went down the empty hall.

She crept into her room. Tess changed quickly into jeans and a sweater.

_What should I do?_ She looked at herself in the mirror.

She was a mess. Her supposedly waterproof mascara was down the sides of her face. Her hair looked like it got caught in the rain then the wind. Her eyes were bloodshot.

She took a tissue and began to dab away at the mascara. Just as she'd done everyday with her tears up until she was five.

Soon it was gone. Momentarily. Soon, she'd end-up with more tears, more mascara.

She grabbed her brush, and began to run it through her hair, distracting herself-or trying to-from the memories. Just as she had done when she was a little girl. Brushing her long, beautiful red hair until it rivalled silk. It had worked as a wonderful distraction when she was little. Her sister often wondered how she made it so soft, and Tessa told her that she'd rather have her sister's brown, messy hair any day.

Tess's hair was soon soft again. She put down the brush and wiped a tear from her eye. _If only they knew the truth . . . the _whole_ truth._

Several times through that night, Virgil thought about going out and playing.

Eventually, he decided to go.

He sat down on the bench, and it seemed only seconds after that first note that Tessa appeared. She was in her sweater and jeans, not her usual pajamas. She sat down next to him on the bench, not on the sofa like normal. He moved over so she could have space, but she just moved closer to him.

He stopped playing. He looked at her. He was surprised she wasn't making more of a show for personal space.

She smiled weakly. "I'm glad someone hasn't shunned me."

"Tess . . ." He extended his arms to her, and she accepted the hug.

"You guys just don't understand . . ."she sobbed.

Virgil was confused. His intuition told him something bigger was going on here. "Why? What are we not understanding? Is there something we don't know?"

She pulled back from his embrace and looked down. He wiped a tear from her face.

"Kyrono and Tin-tin don't know. Jackie was too little to remember. My mom swore me to secrecy . . . not even Grandmamma knew . . ."

She looked up at him. "I've never told anyone this before."

Virgil tried to comfort her. "I'm here."

Her eyes watered to even remember it. She forced her mouth to form the words; forced the pain to spill out through them.

She told him about her hair.

She told him of her many shed tears.

And when she had finished she looked at him.

Virgil had pain all over his face, quite clearly. He grabbed her in another hug, and they both cried over memories as painful as these.

The next morning, she decided it was time to show them what she was made of. She dressed herself in a white turtle neck and jeans, which complimented her flaming red hair splendidly.

She walked out and into the foyer as steadily as she could. She still had tears in her eyes, but she didn't think they'd go away for a long while.

She looked around. Virgil and Scott looked up at the same time.

Scott came over to her. He looked half reluctant, half angry. Though he looked completely upset. By now all the brothers were watching or listening, though they pretended not to be. He stayed a good couple feet in front of her. Tess had figured it was coming, but hearing it mad it all the more painful.

He sighed. Then looked directly at her. "Tessa, I'm sorry to have to do this . . . but because of your. . ." he stumbled to find the right word, "_involvement_ . . . well, I think we should end our relationship."

A single tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away quickly. "You know nothing." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Lady Penelope was sitting in the corner pretending to have figured out what was going on a long time ago. She thought about pointing out that he did, but decided against it.

Scott filled the line himself. He laughed weakly. "How can you say that? After _all_ we went through yesterday _how on earth_ can you say I know nothing?"

"Because you don't."

Scott turned around and saw that Virgil had spoken. The entire room had given up on being subtle.

"How would you know?" Scott asked.

Tessa wiped yet another tear from her eye. Scott looked behind him, only to see Tessa walking back to her room.

Scott and Virgil stood staring at each other for a few minutes.

Then it hit Scott. _Virgil's the other one who likes Tessa _. . .

Realization dawned upon his face. Virgil knew he was now in dangerous territory.

"Virgil?"

Virgil was cautious. "Scott?"

His voice was filled with inquisition. "Are you and Tessa an item?"

Virgil folded his arms across his chest. His voice was confident. "No. Are _you_ and Tessa an item?"

Scott stormed outside. He needed to take a walk to calm his nerves.

Virgil knocked on Tessa's door 10 minutes later.

"Go away!"

Virgil spoke up. "It's me: Virgil."

She sobbed. "Oh, okay. Sorry, Virg. Come in."

He opened the door, and saw Tessa frantically trying to wipe away her tears with a tissue.

"Are those tears for Scott or your mother?"

"A bit of both. Though I know I should be a big girl about it."

He put his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her in the mirror she was facing. "No, you don't. You can cry all you want. This is not something that needs to be kept in."

She turned to face him. "You're right," she whispered.

He smiled. "Tess, there's something I need to ask you to do."

"What's that?" she asked, wiping her eye again.

He took a breathe. "Tess, I think you need to tell them."

She looked down. "I told you . . . I can't. It would be like breaking a promise to my mother. She _swore_ me to secrecy. Telling you was a mistake."

"But I'm glad you did. And, Tessa, your mom would want you to be happy. _This is where you belong._ If you don't tell them, my father will send you back to England. Or worse-for you, at least-the US, which is farther."

She sighed. "It's just so hard to say. It's not something I'm very comfortable with."

"I'll be right beside you the whole time. I have a shoulder if you need to cry. I have a hand if you need to hold one. I will help you tell them. I can't put words in your mouth, but I can help you tell them."

She looked at him. "Okay. But not today. I need a day to prepare myself."

He smiled, faintly. "Okay."

He stayed for a few more minutes, then left her.

As he closed the door, Virgil hoped she would need a hand to hold.

Virgil was playing that night, but he knew Tessa wasn't going to come. He had checked on her before he went out. She was fast asleep, and would not wake easily. He was just playing to relax.

He heard movement in the hall. Or at least he thought he did.

_Strange . . . _he thought.

Then a figure appeared in the doorway. It was Lady Penelope. She came closer.

He finished the piece. And looked up at her as if to ask "_Why are you here?_"

"That was wonderful, Virgil. Who wrote that?"

He looked back down. "I did."

She blinked. "Pardon?"

"I wrote it. I wrote the lyrics, too." He handed her the sheet of music. It was the song he had composed about Tessa.

She looked over it. She concentrated. Then she recited one of the lines:

"'_Though I cannot seem say it, I want you to know it's true, No matter what they've said, dearest, I've fallen in love with you._' Virgil, this is beautiful. How did you write such a piece?"

He shrugged. "That's not the only one; I finished another just a few moments ago." He passed the sheets of music to her.

Again, after reading it, she recited her favourite line. Though this time, she wiped a tear as she spoke it. "'_Angel who has seen too much, Sworn to keep the secret, She needs a shoulder to cry on, She can no longer keep it._' Virgil, that is so sad, and yet . . . so beautiful. How do you write these?"

"I couldn't tell you. They just come to me after I've seen something, or heard something . . ."

"What are the titles?"

"The first I call 'The Other'; The second I've entitled 'Secrecy'."

"Are there any others?"

"A few, yes. Though, not as good, in my opinion. I wrote them a few years ago, and they aren't the best. I strongly hate them."

She set the music beside him.

"Virgil, I love this music. I haven't heard something so beautiful in a long time."

"Yes, well, thank you."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Virgil, I don't think you're following me. I want to take your music back to England with me. I know you can't be a musician and an IR worker. But, what would you think of me sending your music to a singer and you being a song artist? You could use a false name."

Virgil was shell-shocked. "Well . . ."

"I'll have them send royalties here, or to my estate, and I can forward it."

Virgil smiled. "I'd love that. Though, I would need a false name."

She smiled. "Virgil, that's great!"

"And if I write more songs, I can forward them to you, right? If these do well, that is."

She looked shocked. "Of course! So long as you let me hear them first."

Virgil smiled. "There is one thing, though. I'll need a day or two just to verify that I can."

"Okay." She smiled. "Now, could you do me a favour, before you copy this music for me?"

"What would that be?"

She smiled, and handed him the music for 'Secrecy'. "Play this for me."

"So, Tess, my music would be all over Britain."

Tessa smiled. "That's great!"

"The only thing is," Virgil said, appearing reluctant, "I'd need your approval. The songs are about you."

She was shocked. "_Me?_ 'The Other' is about _me?_"

He smiled. "Yes. But 'Secrecy' is about you, too. And, you know . . ."

"Oh. Well, can I see it?" He handed it to her. She read it, word for word, very carefully.

"Oh, Virgil . . ." she finally said, a little shell-shocked.

"Okay, I'll just send 'The Other' with Penny then-"

"No, Virgil. It's just . . . I didn't think you could make a song this good about . . . it." She smiled. "Send it."

He hugged her, he was so happy. "Thank you so much Tessa!"

"Okay, much as I enjoy the hugs, we need to go do something unpleasant."

He looked at her seriously. "Are you ready?"

She smiled weakly. "Of course."

He took her hand, smiling supportively. He lead her out into the living room, where everyone was sitting together.

After letting go of Virgil's hand, she went over to Jeff, with Virgil right behind her. "Mr. Tracy?"

He looked up, and sighed. "Yes, Tessa?"

She looked over at Virgil. "You and your boys need to hear the truth about my father."

He looked up. "Yes?"

She looked around the room, and stepped back, so she could explain to everyone, even Penelope, Kyrono and Tin-tin.

"You all know my father is 'The Hood'. Which is true." She looked over at Virgil, who grabbed her hand supportively. "What you don't know, is that after he 'died', my mother cut off all contact with his family. Right?" She said, looking towards Tin-tin, who nodded.

"Now, she ran off to England, and decided to forget he ever existed. Now, that's all I have to say, goodbye." She turned and was about to leave, when Virgil stopped her.

"Tess, you _have_ to tell them the whole truth." He looked at her longingly.

"Virgil, telling _you_ was a mistake."

"No, it wasn't. Tess, you have to tell them. I can't do it, _you_ have to. And they _need_ to know." His eyes pleading with her.

She sighed, and turned back towards them, continuing to grab his hand, only tighter. "This is something I was sworn to secrecy about. Virgil is the first person I've ever told. Kyrono and Tin-tin do not know this, though I believe they had their suspicions." She took a deep breathe, and spoke very slowly, as the memories flooded back to her, her eyes watering. "I guess . . . to make a long story short, I came home from a friend's house one day. I went to my room. I heard yelling, and I came out. And, I saw, not for the first time, my father . . . beating my mother."

The crowd all looked down. Kyrono put a hand on Tin-tin's shoulder.

"My mother hated him. Why she ever married him, she never told me, and frankly, I'm not sure I want to know."

Kyrono spoke up. "It makes sense. I remember one Christmas, she showed up with bruises one her arms, and said she's fallen. We didn't know what to believe."

John thought for a moment. "Hold on-Kyrono isn't a Highlander, and neither is Tin-tin. How come you're 'Highlander' then?"

She sighed. "My mother was briefly remarried before she died. Her husband's name was Jack Highlander. When she married, she changed her name. Me and my sister loved Jack as much as we did our own father-well, on his better days, the way we loved our biological father-so, we changed our names as well. They both died in that car accident. My mother had completely cut off all contact with my relatives overseas. Uncle Bernard was on Jack's side of the family. He wanted to help us get back in touch with our father's side of the family. Tin-tin and Kyrono never knew what my last name had been changed to, just that it had been changed. That's why I'm a Highlander, and why Tin-tin and Kyrono were sceptical."

Gordon spoke up. "Why didn't you tell us all this before."

She sighed. "My life is far too complicated. I didn't want to get you involved. Besides, I'd almost completely blocked my father from my memory, and I wanted to keep it that way."

Scott got up and went to her. "Tess, I am so sorry. I had no idea." He looked tearful.

Virgil straightened up, as Tessa squeezed his hand tighter.

A tear fell miserably from her eye. "It's alright. I forgive you."

Scott knew he shouldn't rush things; Tessa and him had just gotten on speaking terms. He did miss her terribly, though.

He sat back down, but Virgil would not relax. He knew Scott would want Tessa back, but he didn't want to let that happen.

Lady Penelope moved closer to Tessa. "I'm sorry. I never knew . . . I'm sorry about everything. Highschool, your father . . . everything. Can we just be friends?"

She smiled. "Of course."

Penny took her spare hand and squeezed it affectionately before sitting back down.

Mr. Tracy then said to her, "I'm sorry, Tessa. I should have gathered _all_ the facts before I said anything."

She smiled. "It's okay. None of you knew; I don't blame you for anything. Now, if you will all excuse me, I'd like to go back to my room now."

She let go of Virgil's hand and left.

Everyone was silent.

"I'm so sorry about the dozen-eggs-in-the-locker thing."

Tessa smiled. "Yes, well, I'm sorry for the cheese-whiz-in-the-shoes backfire."

"I'm sorry about the cheese-whiz-locker counter attack." Penny smiled, as the boys laughed.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry for the cheese-whiz-semester."

"Me, too."Penny smiled. "So, I suppose, that's all I can remember. Am I forgiven?"

"As long as I am."

The both smiled and hugged. "You were never nearly as bad as Alan." Tessa laughed.

Penny laughed in agreement. "Yes, I have many stories I'll have to share with you next time we see each other."

"Oh, believe me, I do too."

They both laughed.

Jeff spoke up then. "Are you sure you want to go today, Penny?"

She smiled at him. "Oh, Jeff. Believe me, there's nothing I'd like more than to spend another week here. But, England calls, and I must answer." She smiled at Virgil, who smiled back.

"Goodbye, boys. Goodbye Jeff. Goodbye Kyrono and Tin-tin. So long, Tessa." She smiled and waved, as Parker picked up her things.

"Goodbye!" they chorused, and waved.

Soon, the air plane was up in the air, soaring away with Virgil's music.

She turned to Virgil and smiled. She was the only one who knew about the music.

He smiled back at her. He hoped he was the only one who knew how beautiful she was.

Scott looked at the pair, and stiffened up. _First chance I get, _he vowed, _I'm going to win her back. . ._


End file.
